


Just... Do It

by Bluez2776



Series: Story Time [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Meme, just do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dont Just Let Your Dreams Be Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just... Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/gifts).



> I would say I'm sorry for this, but I'm just really not.

The freelancers watched as York repeated his speech while making wild hand gestures. As York went on different reactions were to be had. North and Carolina shook their head in horror. Wash and Wyoming were recording the exchange. South and Connie were... Well... Trying to contain their laughter. Florida seemed to look on with what could only be described as a proud dad look. Though he probably didn't see the "speech" York had on all day yesterday. Maine had his face in his hands, mumbling something about how ridiculous their friend was being in less kind words.

York just continued. "Don't let your dreams be dreams!!!"

It wasn't until later that anyone thought about it. No one wondered how York had found the 500 year old video. No one wondered why York was doing a bad impression of it. Certainly no one wondered until after, why Connie and South had water balloons.

Either way, the ship wide water balloon fight lasted hours. Carolina still thought the best part was when York screamed that high pitched scream he makes when he's faced with anything cold. The balloon hit his face right after he finished. The screaming started half a second later when he had realized what had happened. It ended with two black eyes and an actual fight between Connie and South about who should have thrown the first balloon.

 

Suddenly Carolina closed the book she had been reading to the twins. 

"So that's why daddy's not allowed to play with water balloons anymore mom?" Amalthea asks.

York scowls at her, mumbling about the fight he was still bitter over.

"Yes, and that's why you should never let anyone bet your dad on anything. He has a knack for losing, even the things that seem impossible"

"I think your good at winning daddy" Alioth says behind his stuffed bear.

"Thanks kid" York ruffles his hair. "I think it's time to say goodnight y'all"

"Aww" They both whine in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so they have three kids, 
> 
> The oldest is Kerry she looks an awful lot like Allison, Is generally v calm and quiet and is really good at school and such
> 
> The "middle" child is Amalthea, she's way more wild then her siblings, Alioth and Thea are twins and their parents make sure to give them their own space, She usually requests the stories in these and more will be on their way, also its Thea for short
> 
> The youngest child is Alioth, he likes memes and trucks, also, huge fan of his dad, they do everything together
> 
> Thanks to Komei to help me come up with the names, ok actually they came up with all of them but hey, 
> 
> I did name one after them because they were cool with finding star and space names for me, and being my star I named one after them, bc I'm a cheesy douche and they are my bro
> 
> (also not my best work, pleasee forgive me)


End file.
